P4
by CaseyJr
Summary: Just a short story I wrote long time ago...Paige is getting 18 and Phoebe doesn t wanna miss the fun


Phoebe 15, Paige almost 18, Piper23 and Prue 26

Phoebe 15, Paige almost 18, Piper23 and Prue 26.

Sometimes Paige hated sharing a room with Phoebe. She was a mess. Everywhere her clothes were lying around. She hoped that she would get an own room one day. Lately the two of them where only fighting.

Tomorrow would be her birthday and she was that excited cause it meant, that she would be allowed to go into Piper´s club! Phoebe was always excited when one of her sisters had a birthday, she loved the chocolate cake.

This night the four of them where in Phoebes and Paiges room.

Prue was with Phoebe in one bed and Piper was with Paige.

"I still remember when you where a baby, always falling against anything and giggling.", Prue said to Paige.

"Oh c´mon Prue not again those baby stories".

Phoebe had to laugh "I like them"

"Yeah as long as they aren´t filled with you!", Paige said back and shot a pillow at her face.

Then Grams came and asked "Phoebe have you brushed your teeth?", even if Phoebe was 15 years old, grams treated her like a baby. "Would you please stop asking me that shit everyday!", Phoebe shouted angry back "I am not 12" All the sisters looked at Phoebe and said "Language Phoebs". "Oh being the youngest sucks", she moaned and was tickled by Prue.

"Stop iiit", Phoebe said between laughing and then Prues kissing time began. Prue loved it to kiss her baby sister cause she knew Phoebe "hated" it.

"So Paigey are you excited?" Piper asked her baby sister.

"Yeah a bit"

The next day Paige was woken by her sisters with many kisses.

As usual grams had made a big table with lots of presents. But the best present of all was from her big sisters and grams. "What today? A big party at P3 with all my friends…It´s… thank you" She hugged all her sisters. Phoebe smiled but suddenly her grandmother took her hands

"And we will leave the big ones alone there and you and me will go to the cinema".

Phoebe looked stunned. Her sisters looked at her pitiful.

"What, why? I wanna be there too!", Phoebe said. "I know sweety but you´re too young"

Phoebe could not believe it and when she wanted to protest her grandmother said "Don´t destroy Paiges birthday" Phoebe closed her mouth and looked sadly at the floor.

A little later she went into her room and began to cry. Paige heard her and hugged her.

"I am sorry.", Phoebe said "I don´t want to destroy your birthday"

"Phoebs of course you didn´t do that!"

"But I wanna be 18 too and now you three can do what you want and you´ll forget me"

Paige widened her eyes "Forget, hello how can we forget our loud and always talking baby sister?", Phoebe laughed and soon Piper and Prue found her asleep in Paiges arms. "I think we should take her with us", Piper suddenly said. "I mean she is not that young and it´s unfair, that she cannot be with you at your party!"

Everyone agreed and unusually Grams as well.

"What?", Phoebe said shocked "it´s a joke"Phoebe screamed and jumped happily around.

"But"

"Oh no", Phoebe sat down.

"You´ll have me to babysit you and Piper", Prue said harshly "no alcohol, cigarettes, talking to olders. Do you understand?" Phoebe twisted her eyes but Prue hold her chin and looked at her "Yes Prue I am not stupid". "Great"

The party was fine, Phoebe enjoyed it, even when every friends of Prue and Piper where talking to her like a baby and it was like having 20 babysitters.

"Come on Phoebe, dance with us", Prue said but Phoebe looked shyly at her

"No, here are too many people", She whispered. Prue realized that Phoebe behaved strange.

"Phoebs you don´t have to be shy, everyone is dancing", Piper said and wanted to take her hand but Phoebe pleaded. "Please don´t make me, I…I am not a good dancer"

Both Piper and Prue laughed, cause Phoebe was the best of them but they remembered their first party as well. "So you´re ok?", Paige asked.

"Yeah of course, it´s great" She saw her big sisters dancing wildly and was proud to have them. Then a boy sat between her. "Hi, I am George" Phoebe looked at him.

"George, what are you doing here?", she asked stunned, she knew him from her school.

"Well, my brothers took me here" he laughed and put one arm around her. "So do your sisters know it already?"

"No, I don´t want to tell them, that you´re my boyfriend. They´ll freak out cause you´re three years older" "okay, so I cannot kiss you here?" Phoebe blushed "Nooo"

Suddenly a big girl came to Phoebe "So, you´re the one why he doesn´t date me any more

Phoebe widened her eyes and looked at George "Ex girlfriend", he whispered. This girl went to her friends and when Phoebe went to the bathroom they followed her.

"So, you like cheating on others", Sheila, the ex- girlfriend said.

"I didn´t cheat on you", Phoebe repeated but suddenly the others closed the door and Sheila pushed Phoebe in one cabin. "So here´s what I´ll do to cheaters". Sheila was over one head bigger than Phoebe, grabbed her arm and pushed her face into the toilet water. Phoebe was shocked, she drank a lot of the water and coughed when Sheila pushed her back.

"I didn´t do anything you bitch." Normally phoebe was good in fighting but not with such big ones. Sheila forced her to the ground and kicked her into her ribs. The other girls hold her mouth, so she couldn´t scream. Then Sheila said "Okay, so you like him, we´ll see if he likes you´re body". Phoebe widened her eyes, when the girls took her up and undressed her. "Stop it", Phoebe kicked and screamed but now she was standing in front of them with her underwear and bra. "You look like a girl who is 12", she took Phoebe´s bra and looked at her breasts "you almost got nothing", she laughed. Suddenly Sheila felt a little guilty "How old are you?" Phoebe looked away but Sheila screamed it again "I am 15". Sheila and the others widened her eyes. "15, so you´re a baby" "well better being 15 than looking ugly like you", Phoebe knew she should not have said that cause immediately Sheila hit her in her face, so that she heard her nose krack. She fell to the floor and hold her bleeding nose and cried heavily. It was then one of Paige´s friends entered the scene "What are you doing with her? Phoebe, o gosh" She took Phoebe, half naked in her arms and the other girls left the room.

"They got my clothes", Phoebe cried. "I´ll get you´re sisters" Phoebe wanted to protest but then she saw her big sister in front of her and she immediately sat on her lap and cried heavily. Prue rocked her back and forth until she slept in her arms and she brought her back home"

Back at the manor Phoebe woke up with nightmare and Piper was the first one who took her into her arms "I will never ever go again to any party", Phoebe whined.

But she didn´t know that this wasn´t true, one year later she would love going to parties…


End file.
